


open your eyes and see that life is beautiful

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ian thinks he's perfect, jesus i dont think ive ever written so much fluff, mickey doesnt like the way he looks, so much cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could I have a fic where Mickey gets self-conscious of his looks for whatever reason and Ian finds out and reassures him he's perfect? :))<br/>| Gallavich - Shameless |</p>
            </blockquote>





	open your eyes and see that life is beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> title from life is beautiful - sixx:am.

Could I have a fic where Mickey gets self-conscious of his looks for whatever reason and Ian finds out and reassures him he's perfect? :))

* * *

 

“It’s fucking stupid”, Mickey growled, looking anywhere but Ian, who was trying to find his eyes in a way that was almost annoying.

Ian frowned, and let out a sigh that Mickey knew meant _just spit it out already_.

“It’s not stupid, Mick!”

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“And I’m still sure it isn’t stupid.”

“There’s nothing wrong, alright? Can I just continue eating my night meal without you interrupting- hey, what the fuck?”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s sandwich, throwing it in the dishes, before grabbing both his hands, staring into his eyes until Mickey had to look at him.

“Just tell me what’s wrong!” Ian said, almost pleading.

“Jesus fuck, Ian, nothing’s wrong! Get the fuck over yourself.”

“We haven’t had sex in a _week._ ”

“So?”

“So?” Ian exclaimed, “is that all you have to say? Dude, we haven’t _had sex in a week_! You literally said no to sex in front of my face, and let’s be real, you don’t ever do that if something isn’t wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Please, Mickey, talk to me!”

Mickey groaned. This whole night was getting stupid. All Mickey wanted was to eat his fucking sandwich in peace, not talk about shit that was bothering him, because that was none of Ian’s business.

“There’s nothing wrong.”

“You told me it was stupid, so it has to be something. Come on, why won’t you trust me?”

“I fucking trust you-“

“Then please-“

“I saw your fucking magazines in the bathroom, alright?” Mickey spit out, and Ian loosened his grip around his wrists, looking utterly confused.

“Uh, okay? What’s with them? It’s just some porn, it’s not like I’m cheating or anything, I’ll take them away if you want to-“

“No, I don’t give a fuck how much porn you have, it’s just…” He let his voice die out, groaning loudly.

Mickey wasn’t good with his feelings, and even worse at expressing them.

“Then what is it? Mick, come on. I need to know.”

“Jesus fuck, Ian, I just don’t look like them, alright?” Mickey got up from his chair in annoyance. He didn’t really know why, but he rather stand up if he was going to take this shit with Ian.

It took some time, but Mickey could see how Ian’s face went from complete confusion until he finally got the pieces together.

“You- oh my god.”

And he had the guts to fucking _laugh_.

“Told you it was stupid”, Mickey muttered, turning around to head for the bedroom, but Ian caught his wrist.

“You’re a fucking idiot”, Ian smiled softly at him, “you can’t be serious. You don’t like the way you look?”

“No, I don’t, okay? It’s fucking stupid, just let me sleep-“

“You’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet.”

“The fuck?”

Ian was still smiling, “come on, let’s go to bed.”

Mickey nodded, and let Ian drag him up the stairs, since they had the Gallagher house alone this night. Ian hummed softly as he, against Mickey’s small protest, shoved both of their shirts over their heads, letting his finger run down Mickey’s torso, just slightly touching his skin.

“You’re an idiot”, Ian told him again, “you know that, right? You really compare yourself with models?”

Mickey shrugged, he wasn’t really sure what to say about that.

“They’re guys made by photoshop, and by the way, they don’t even come close to _you_.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “don’t get all girly on me, alright?”

“No, you need to hear this.” Ian put his hand over his chest, pushing them both back at the bed, crawling up against Mickey’s side, just brushing their lips together slightly. “You look way better than any of them, Mick, and I’m not just saying that.”

“Shut up”, Mickey mumbled.

“No, you’re perfect, okay?”

Mickey was just on the edge of protesting, but the soft look on Ian’s face made him shut up, because he looked like he was going to break. He looked so breakable, looking down at Mickey like he was the most precious thing in the world and _fuck_ Mickey didn’t deserve him.

“Ian-“

“Your hair is just the length I love, and it’s almost always messy, just the way I like it. And not to talk about your lips because damn.” Ian grinned at him before softly pulling their lips together, like he was trying to mark his words.

Without leaving his lips, he traced two fingers all the way down his chest to his navel. “Just look at you”, Ian mumbled, “you’re way out of the scale, you know. You’re perfect.”

“Stop spreading bullshit”, Mickey said back, their lips, still touching slightly.

“’m not, get a fucking mirror.” He chuckled softly, “you’re everything I ever wanted, okay?”

Mickey tried to shrug.

“And I don’t care if you don’t look like some supermodel because you look just amazing the way you are, okay? You don’t need any of their shit, because this“ he gestured his body, “is enough for me.”

Mickey sighed, and there was no way he would admit it out loud, but every word Ian spoke went right to his heart and it felt so good it almost hurt.

“You also have amazing legs”, Ian said seriously, and Mickey let out a short laugh.

“Shut up.”

“No, really.”

Mickey just shook his head, but he was smiling, and let Ian for once snuggle up against his neck, his breath hot against his neck.

“I love you”, Ian mumbled, tracing soft kisses down his neck and Mickey knew it was so not like him to let Ian cuddle up to him like some fucking teddy bear but he couldn’t bring himself to care his time.

“Ian, I-“

“No, don’t say it back”, Ian silenced him, “this is about you, okay? I think you’re perfect and I love _you_ , okay? And tomorrow we’re gonna have the hottest sex we’ve ever had.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “You’re so fucking stupid.”

Ian laughed against his neck, “but still you’re here with me.”

Mickey nodded slowly, smiling down at the boy next to him.

He was, and he had no plans to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus so much fluff, hope it was what you wanted :)  
> if you want to, leave a promt at my tumblr, @catoledid  
> i'll write it asap xox  
> thank u ur all amazing ily


End file.
